


Midnight Shift

by Areo_ian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian
Summary: The previously calm young nurse nervously eyed Vegeta when the doctor kept his hands in his pockets and stared forward as the elevator doors closed. With shut eyes and a prayer on his lips, the nurse lightly pressed the “7” button.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: Dungeon Drabble Night





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. Drabble Night!  
> Thank you Lady_Red for the idea, and the prompts and moderating and the encouragement and beta-ing!
> 
> Check out all the stories in the collection. More will be added later! And let us know what you think!

The administration floor of the West City hospital was quiet. The only staff roaming the halls were the unfortunate souls that had to be on-call during the midnight shift, and Dr. Prince. He stepped off the elevator and sighed into the lid of the coffee cup before the liquid hit his lips. Each step he took towards his office released the pressure off his mind and his aching feet. His leather soles slid to a halt when he caught his reflection in the window. _Fucks sake, I need sleep._ His finger hovered over the dark circle under his eye, thinking better than to touch his face, he stuffed his hand back into this black tailored slacks and continued on. Adjusting the tip of his navy tie to reach his badge on his thin leather belt, he swiped his entry and turned his back on the door pushing it in. 

_“Dr. Vegeta Prince please report to the Reconstruct nurses station on seventh. Dr. Vegeta Prince please report to the Reconstruct nurses station on seventh… No! I’m not. No, I can’t say that Dr. R!... Umm, Now, Dr. Prince.”_

“I told that twit not to call me over the speaker! And that dumbass better not waste my time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have accepted that I am really slow at FNW’s, sprints and Drabble Nights - basically anything that requires a word count under in a certain time frame. The rules were 500 for 20 mins. Heads up, most chapters are going to be really short🤦🏾♀️.


	2. Caregiver

Retracing his steps down the hall to the elevator, another sigh was followed by a groan. He tipped his coffee cup as far back as it could go but he was rewarded with only the faint trace of sensu cacao sweetened with almond milk. The empty cup violently circled the rimmed opening then accepted its fate and landed in the trash below. An equally violent sound of Vegeta’s elbow hitting the down button was the only visible representation of his frustrated and tired self. He wore his customary blank expression as he walked into the elevator. The previously calm young nurse nervously eyed Vegeta when the doctor kept his hands in his pockets and stared forward as the elevator doors closed. With shut eyes and a prayer on his lips, the nurse lightly pressed the “7” button.

A chorus of held breaths from relieved hospital staff was finally released once Vegeta exited the elevator.

“You came!” Raditz greeted him with open arms.

“What do you want, you fuc-?” 

Raditz cut him off motioning to the stout woman standing next to him. “This, Dr. Prince, is Ms. Bluberi. _His_ caregiver.”


	3. Heart Rate

The heat from Vegeta’s chest threatened to breach his face. He stifled the heat to a simmer and slowed his racing heart rate by using the smirk spreading off her face as fuel.

“Ms. Bluberi. Now that you are finally here we can discuss Mr. Phrost’s discharge and post op care.”

“I was under the impression Mr. Phrost already had surgery and he would be released into my care immediately.”

“He has and he will be. But,” Vegeta swallowed the lump in his throat. “there has been a complication.”

“A complication.” Ms. Bluberi’s brows connected. “How incompetent.” She spoke to Vegeta but glowered at Raditz out the corner of her eye. “Take me to him. Now.” Her voice remained steady as she brushed passed him, making her way to the main corridor. “ _Doctor_ Prince.”


	4. Sponge Bath

Vegeta took wide steps to catch up to her short rapid ones. At her side, he claimed the lead. Light squeaks followed them down the hall as Raditz kept his distance. 

_Incompetent? Tsh. If Briefs just would have listened to me-_ Vegeta’s inner thoughts were interrupted when he reached the patient’s door. Despite the purchased privacy of the patient, it was against hospital protocol for doors to be fully closed; especially this late at night. He knocked lightly, then cautiously opened the door. 

The recessed lights illuminated a sight he wished he never had to see. Before he could come up with an explanation, Ms. Bluberi followed him into the room. 

“What _ARE_ you doing?! Giving him a sponge bath?!”


	5. Injection

Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh. “Nurse Marron, why are you giving Mr. Phrost a sponge bath _now_?”

A soapy gloved hand cradled the unconscious head of Mr. Phrost to the ample chest of Nurse Marron. The other gloved hand clutched a thick sponge over the patient’s private area. 

“Dr. R said Mr. Phrost will be discharged tonight and to clean him up after I gave him his injection. So I am.”

Vegeta heard squeaks leave the door behind him and back down the hall. “Dr. Ruto you are needed, _in here_!”

Raditz re-entered the room flashing a toothy grin. “Doll face, _ahem_ , Nurse Marron. I meant to get him dressed and his belongings packed.”

“Ohhhhh.”

“Incompetent. All of you. And WHY is he unconscious!” 

Vegeta motioned to pinch the bridge of his nose but stopped short, instead rested his hands on his hips.

“Mr. Phrost requested to be given sleep aids and his medication was administered at 8pm. Given his current condition, it would be best to discharge him in the morning when he is completely awake and able to walk on his own.”

“Walk?” She looked to Raditz, then back to Vegeta. “He’s recovered, already?”

“Yes. He’s fully recovered. However, we were unable to successfully complete the leg lengthening sur-”

“WHAT! What do you mean ‘unable to successfully complete surgery’?!” Ms. Bluberi mocked his words.

“The material used to lengthen Mr. Phrost's limbs were rejected by his body during the operation. We removed it immediately. Reattached his tibia and fibula bones in both legs. With intense physical therapy, Dr. Briefs’ technology and bio-engineering consultation from Dr. Gero, we were able to stave off infection and return Mr. Phrost to peak physical health.”

“And since there were no implants, the recovery time was cut. We were trying to reach you so we can discharge him to your loving care.” Raditz interjected, earning him a glare from Vegeta.


	6. Discharge

“Incompetent. All of you. He should have stayed in North City. I want him released immediately!”

“Ms. Bluberi, again, it would medically sound for him to be discharged in the morning when he is completely awake and able to walk on his own.”

“Oh _pssh_. What would _you_ know about what is ‘medically sound’? Little girl, finish up. And be gentle, his skin is sensitive. Then get me a blanket and four pillows. If you think I am going to leave him here, _alone_ with you incompetent idiots, then you are as brilliant as the ink that signed your medical degrees!” She sat in a huff on the plush couch behind her.

“I will draw up the paperwork to have Mr. Phrost discharged as soon as he wakes up.” Vegeta bowed to Ms. Bluberi. “Nurse Marron, after you fulfill Ms. Bluberi’s requests please bring her a cup of Versi tea.” Briskly leaving the room, Vegeta barked out his orders. He snatched Raditz’s scrubs at the chest and dragged him into the hallway. 

Opposite the nurses station, Raditz back slammed into the wall. “You are the only attending on this floor! If one of our wealthy patients needs _anything_ , you contact one of _their_ doctors!” Vegeta roared into Raditz's face but kept his voice low so he wouldn’t disturb the other patients.

“No shit Vegeta!” Raditz crossed his arms over his chest. “I called Bulma like seven times. She didn’t answer.”

Vegeta’s eyes twitched. He looked over his shoulder to the patient screen behind the nurses desk. _She’s on-call tonight._ He walked toward the elevators in thought while unlocking his phone.

“What about the paperwork?” Raditz called after him.

“Fill out the at home instructions and meds BUT email the papers to me first! DO NOT give anything to Ms. Bluberi unless I instruct you to!”

“Yeah, fine whatever.”

“And I don’t think Tights would appreciate you calling that twit ‘doll face’.” Vegeta walked into the elevator with his phone to his ear. 

“Oh so, you gonna tell on me now.”

“Don’t fuck this up anymore than you already have, and I’ll reconsider it.” The doors closed. The same nervous nurse, now armed with a clipboard, squeezed the metal to his chest and pressed the “10” button.

Vegeta exited before the doors fully opened. _Fuck. Why isn’t she picking up?_ Stopping at the window once again that held his reflection, he put the phone back to his ear. “Boy, have you heard from your mother?”

The sleepy teen on the other end grunted a response. 

“If you hear from her, text me.”

“Yeah, ok. Is everything-“

“Everything is fine. Where is your sister?”

“In bed… I hope.” Trunks' words were broken by a yawn.

“HOPE?!”

“I put her to bed myself an hour ago! Read a story and everything.” Trunks was now fully awake.

“Go to her room. Send me a photo of the two of you holding her tablet with the West City News main page on it. If I don’t receive a text from you in _two_ minutes, I will come home and no amount of wishes will bring you back to life.” Locking his phone, Vegeta ended the call. Smashing the antibacterial dispenser several times, he lathered his hands. _Where the fuck is that woman!_ Shaking off the excess he maneuvered his hip against the digital security pad and backed into his office.

Loud snores reached his ears before he could turn the light on. _Hmph._ A weight lifted from his chest. He stood in the doorway, letting the light from the hall reveal his wife's head resting on her hand and drool coating the glass underneath. The light also revealed the red lace bralette and underwear she wore under her lab coat. Gently closing the door, he followed a discarded red heel, an unzipped navy dress and green scarf that lead to his desk. 

“I found you.” He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

“You always do.” She whispered back.


End file.
